Breaking Point
by bloodiedpencil13
Summary: WARNING:YAOI CONTENT!   Unknown fate engages when Kagura Ryou, meets a mysteriously friendly senior, Shirozaki Naru.


Ryou was dashing towards the library, hoping to find a book that would help him in his studies. Panting heavily, he searched the bookshelves, but failed to find it. About to give up, he saw it in the hands of the university's honor roll student, Shirozaki Naru, a senior. He nervously approached him in hopes of getting a quick peek in the book.

"A-anou.. Shirozaki-sempai? Etto, can I borrow the book you're holding right now? Just for a moment, I really need it."

Looking up, Naru replied, "Ah, sure. Here, I'm finished anyway."

"T-thanks Shirozaki-sempai!", but before he could fully express his gratitude, Naru has already left the library towards his next class.

Getting hold of the book, Ryou ran into his next class while at the same time studying it. He 'll never know that he'd be in for a big surprise. Arriving at the assigned classroom. He relently took a seat and waited for the examiner to come. After some time, a slender young man came in, holding the papers. For Ryou, he was hauntingly familiar. Then, like a large truck, it hit him.

"Sh-Shirozaki-sempai?", he blurted out, bolting up and dropping his things. He then remembered that the homeroom teacher would be out for a few days and let random senior students substitute for him.

"Uh..Yes,Kagura-san. Please sit down.", he calmly replied while setting down and preparing the papers. After a while, he started giving out the test papers to each student.

"The test starts, now."

The 100-item test started and went on for an hour. Barely finishing it, Ryou stretched his arms while the paper was collected and eventually, waited for the scores. Naru effortlessly flipped and browsed through the papers, then monotonely announced the individuals who passed.

"The ones who passed are the following: Narita Shiro, Shichihaki Motoko, Mion Yui, and Kagura Ryou."

"Yosh! Finally!" Ryou thought as he wore a big smile, after hearing his own name among those who passed the test. Ryou then approached Naru for a favor.

"Shirozaki-sempai!"

"Yes, Kagura-san?"

"Anou,could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's… I want you to tutor me for this year's final exams. Tomorrow, I mean. Cause if I fail, I might get held back.", he said while starting to blush.

"Sure thing. Just drop by my place tonight. Here's my address and phone number." He gladly replied, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you Shirozaki-sempai!", Ryou said as he bowed and ran into his next class.

That night, Ryou unhesitantly went to the said meeting place without a glimpse of doubt. Arriving at Naru's house, he knocked on the door and called out. After a few moments, opening the gate was Naru, who let Ryou in immediately.

"Nice place, Shirozaki-sempai. Must be lonely living in this large space."

"Ah, yeah. It would be nice if someone else shared this awful lot of space with me. Well, shall we start?"

Nodding obediently, Ryou silently sat beside Naru as they began to review. Hours passed and they finally finished. Naru stood up and prepared drinks for the both of them. Ryou took a cup and blew off the steam.

"Thanks Shirozaki-sempai. How I wish I have an idea on how to repay you rightfully."

Ryou chuckled asfter expressing sincere words of gratitude. Naru could sense the honesty and innocence in Ryou's presence. He doesn't know for how long he could hold back.

Ignoring Ryou's chattering of seemingly random things, he leaned nearer towards the other and gave him a passionate kiss. On the other hand, Ryou was dumbfounded by the advances of his senior. Almost paralyzed with shock, he still managed to gently push off Naru while gasping for air.

Realizing that Naru made a sudden and seemingly wrong move, he abruptly stood up and walked towards his room.

"Sorry, Ryou. I guess I got carried away. You can go home and try forget about it. Just lock the gate on your way out. Hope you pass the exams. Good night."

Confused, he did as he was told but felt a heavy weight in his heart. Nonetheless, he went back to his lodging to try and forget what happened that night. As he got home, he started feeling as if his heart was in flames, his feelings, stirring wildly and his mind, going completely blank.

"This is not good. I have to focus, damn it!" he muttered as he lay down on his futon.

Fortunately, he slept peacefully and partially forgot the event. The next morning, Ryou got up and readied for school, as if nothing happened. His mind was overridden and was full of contexts, lessons, terms and formulas that had seemingly blocked all emotional factors from breaking in. At the university, he made his last yet quick browse of lessons. After a few minutes, the final exams started throughout the junior level. This time, Ryou had no problem answering it and flipped through the tests like a breeze. But, he will never expect the next turn of events.

During homeroom period, memories from that night flooded immediately into Ryou's mind the moment Naru stepped in their room. Shaken by it, he tried to hide his confusion and pretended daydreaming. On the other hand, Naru saw this and was saddened by the fact that he was avoided.

"Well, it seems Kagura-san doesn't grip the fact that I **AM** the substitute teacher. If so, find yourselves your own.", he sternly blurted out as he left the class abruptly and slammed the door shut. Mutter and whispers filled the whole class. Finally one took up the courage and approached Ryou.

"Ne, Ryou-kun… Talk to Shirozaki-sempai. Bring him back. For the s—", but before she could finish, Ryou irritatedly stood up and ran after Naru. Catching up with him, he held his hand and pleaded him to go back.

"If you want me to go back, then don't attend that class until Yoshioka-sensei comes back." He monotonely replied as he turned on his heels and returned to class. Enraged by the uttered words, he silently walked in and gathered his things. He heavily paced towards the door without looking at anyone.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

Ryou then shut the door angrily behind him and waited by the stairs until dismissal.

The bell eventually rang, signifying that all classes have ended. Naru's and Ryou's eyes met at the stairs but Ryou simply glared at him and headed home.

The next day, as Ryou entered his room and sat on his desk, a couple of students gathered around him and started asking questions. He monotonely answered them alternately.

"Ne, how'd you get Shirozaki-sempai to tutor you?"

"I asked him, dumbass."

"Wow, you must be special to him. You're the first one he granted a favor, y'know."

"So? Maybe he had a change of heart or something. Oh come on, don't fuck with me. You think I'm special after what happened yesterday? Geez, this is annoying.", he irritatedly replied while scratching his head in annoyance.

As he started to leave for the next class, another student grabbed him by his arm then told him an unseen fact.

"You know, yesterday, when you left the class after bringing him back, he looked sad as if…"

"As if what?"

"As if broken hearted or something. And that's the first time too. He is never swayed by his emotions. But it's as if you are the cause."

"Pffft. What? That's the lamest joke ever. Leave me alone for a while, I got stuff to do.", he nervously laughed and went straight to his class.

During his break time, he went to the roof top to think things over. Hearing words from his classmates made him doubt, but at some point, he realized the truth in them.

_Maybe there is something with him. I just don't feel it immediately._

His emotions were stirring, as if he had butterflies in his stomach. His mind is denying a fact but his heart knows better. Ryou _loves _Naru. With a feeling of self disgust, tears trickled down his cheeks as he tried to rid himself of guilt. As he was about to run back to his classroom, a friend saw him and randomly invited him to a gathering.

"Oi, Ryou, be sure to bring a friend of yours, okay?"

"Ah, sure. See you tonight.", he called out with an awkward smile.

As he walked, he thought that this would be a good chance to seize so he can apologize. At dismissal, he then harnessed all his courage and went to his house. Knocking gently, he waited for Naru to answer. Fortunately, he answered him and stood there as if waiting for something.

"Ettou, I'm sorry Shirozaki-sempai… about the other day. I-… I was confused. I don't know how to act properly.", Ryou uttered as he bowed down as low as he can.

Smiling, Naru pat Ryou's head gently and said, "It's okay. It's all over now."

"Thank you so much Shirozaki-sempai! Anou… I also have another favor to ask you, if you don't mind that is.", he said while beginning to blush.

Naru smiled and nodded, giving consent to it.

"Ettou, me and a group of friends are having a party and I was wondering if I could bring you along?"

Without hesitation, Naru agreed. At the karaoke room, they sang and danced. They drank light alcoholic beverages but much to their enjoyment, Ryou drank too much and eventually dozed off. Exhausted from partying, the group finally decided to go home.

"But, who'll take Ryou-kun home? He's probably in dreamland right now.", with it, everyone laughed.

Naru silently offered to help Ryou get home. But he had other plans in mind. In his room, he stared at Ryou's sleeping face, as if enchanted by the sight. Then, Ryou started talking unconsciously.

"What a nice night… All my friends were there… I'm so happy."

Saddened that he wasn't appreciated , he started to leave his room but much to his amazement, the statement wasn't finished yet.

"bur what really made it special was the presence of Shirozaki-sempai!", he continued as he giggled blissfully.

Because of the heartwarming words of an innocent soul, he could no longer control himself and went on with his desires. Leaning nearer and hovering above Ryou, he kissed him on his alcohol laced lips as if they were lovers. Ryou unconsciously kissed back, and wrapped his arms around Naru's neck. Seeing and feeling the invitation, Naru took a step further and lovingly nipped and licked his neck, while his hand slid under Ryou's shirt, lifting it, and rubbing his aroused nipples.

"Ah!" , Ryou softly moaned at the pleasurable sensation he's experiencing. Half asleep, he knows that he's being made love to, but all the while, he doesn't know who does it.

Set aflame by love, lust and desire, Naru slid downward and began licking and sucking Ryou's nipples, while unbuttoning both their pants. Slowly sliding them off, he slithered further downward, and started licking the tips and shaft of Ryou's hardened erection.

"Ah! N – nn! Haa!" , Ryou moaned loudly while arching his back in ecstasy. Shuddering, he clawed and gripped the bed sheets and continued moaning in pleasure.

_He is so sensitive._ Seeing everything is going well, he then sucked it, bobbing his head up and down. Hearing Ryou moan and sigh in satisfaction, he sucked faster and deeper, eventually throating it. This made Ryou grip the bed sheets tighter and arched his back. Without warning, he came rather early. Naru didn't mind and swallowed the hot fluid in his mouth. Panting, he lifted Ryou's legs over his shoulders, and slowly made his way into his entrance, making Ryou rasp in libido.

"Hyaa!", he gasped at the rather large entity that was being thrusted into him. At first was pain, but undeniably turned into a sensation of utmost orgasm. It made him cling to Naru and moaned into his ears.

Moans and other sounds of passion and pleasure filled the once dead and empty room. Overflowing with happiness and contentment, Naru came into him, making Ryou pass out in exhaustion.

"I love you, Ryou. And, I'm sorry.", Naru painfully whispered as he cleaned the mess that was at hand. He then kissed Ryou's forehead with tears forming in his eyes, before sleeping beside him, not knowing that what he thought was one sided love, wasn't always the case.

**End of Chapter 1**

**To be continued.**

**Give me reviews to help me improve my fics! Thanks for reading and giving my fiction time. :D  
>Sorry for the typos. :DD i'm not perfect, right? <strong>

**~bloodiedpencil13**©


End file.
